


A White Rose

by AtlasKai



Series: Roses of the End of the World [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marcelino is non-binary, Other, Post-War setting, Serious Injuries, they're just kids damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasKai/pseuds/AtlasKai
Summary: Before anyone even mentions a plot, so far, there isn't one. I don't know if there ever will be one. Probably not.
Series: Roses of the End of the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904428





	1. How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone even mentions a plot, so far, there isn't one. I don't know if there ever will be one. Probably not.

Thistle’s POV

Thistle walked into the abandoned store, looking around as if somebody was going to attack at any second. It was possible, considering the state of the country at the moment. He quietly walked around, heading towards the back, hoping the store wasn’t already empty. He soon got to the back, where some of the shelves were still full. Well, not full, exactly, but they weren’t almost empty, either.

Thistle shivered, I should find some shelter or at least some warm clothes soon, it’s getting colder. He zipped up his old hoodie, trying to stay as warm as possible. He started putting some food in his backpack. A few minutes later, voices were heard at the front of the store. Thistle froze, crouching down, trying to see how many people there were. After listening for a few minutes, he decided that it must be at least two people.

The voices started getting closer, and Thistle wondered if he should make a run for it. They were getting closer to the back, and he had a clear path to the front, but there were things on the ground that he might trip over or kick that would alert them of his presence. Eventually, he gave in and stood, starting to sprint to the exit. His footsteps echoed on the tiles. Thistle was almost to the entrance when his foot hit a can that rolled into a metal shelf.

He kept running, but at the entrance, he was stopped by a hunting knife being pressed against his throat. Of course, they left someone to guard the entrance. Thistle went still, looking at the person wielding the knife. They had chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Their hair was short, so Thistle assumed they might be male, but he wasn’t going to decide yet. No point in getting someone mad at him already. They looked to be about his age. Footsteps were heard behind them, and then voices, quickly approaching them.

“Hunter, let the kid go, they look unarmed,” a female voice said behind him.

The person who had threatened him with the knife, who must have been Hunter, let him go, and Thistle stumbled back. Two people walked to stand in front of him. He scanned their appearances. All of them were in tattered clothing.

The first one had long black hair with faded purple streaks, so it must have been dyed before the city was destroyed. They had vibrant violet eyes and looked to be female. The second person had black hair and cyan eyes. They both had backpacks on, and a third backpack was leaning against the wall next to the entrance. 

“Who are you?” the person with cyan eyes asked.

“Thistle, what about you?” He replied hesitantly. 

“I’m Marcelino, that’s Luna,” they pointed at the person with long hair, “And that’s Hunter.” They pointed at the brown-haired person.

“Are you all alone?” Luna asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been alone since this whole thing started,” he looked around at them.

The group of teenagers started talking to each other in hushed voices. Thistle stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Eventually, they looked back at him. 

“Would you like to join us? It’s safer to be with a group,” Hunter said. Luna and Marcelino nodded. 

Thistle looked at them, “Alright.”

Marcelino smiled, “Let’s go raid this store!” Hunter ran into the store with Luna.   
Thistle looked at Marcelino, who grabbed his hand, “C’mon.” Together, they followed the other two, yelling like idiots.


	2. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically how the story is going to go until I have at least part of a plot.

6 months later

Thistle’s POV

Thistle ran through the streets. It had been a few months since he had met the rest of the group, and they had all quickly become friends. Currently, he was trying to return to their hideout they had stumbled across recently. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for them. Thistle had gone out in search of food, but he had been attacked. He ducked behind a flipped over car, taking a minute to breathe. He would have to move soon, anyways.

Rapid footsteps were approaching. They were heavy, so the person chasing him was definitely not his age. They had to at least be 20. After a few minutes, Thistle stood up and ran. Thankfully, he was small and good at hiding. He wasn’t much when it came to actual fighting, but he could keep himself out of trouble well enough. He carried a small pocket knife on him. It wasn’t enough to kill someone, but it was sharp enough to at least take a while to heal if the cut was deep enough.

Hunter had been teaching him to use a knife better, but he wouldn’t be able to get a better knife until they managed to get into one of the bigger towns that had stores that sold hunting knives. Thistle stopped running, not hearing the footsteps behind him, but knowing it wouldn’t last long. His footsteps echoed through the streets, bound to catch someone’s attention. Instead of worrying, though, he continued towards the base, soon making it there. Luna looked up from where she had been trying to get a phone to work. 

“Well, you don’t look like you had a good time. Are you hurt?” Thistle shook his head, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. 

“Where is Hunter?” He asked after looking around. Marcelino was asleep in the corner, their head resting on a backpack. 

“He went out to go see if any of the abandoned houses had a decent knife you could use,” Luna looked at him, “He should be back soon.”

Thistle sat down next to Luna. opening his bag and tossing a can of some type of fruit at her. 

“Lunch,” He explained, leaning back to wake up Marcelino by poking them. 

“Wake up, I brought food.” Marcelino slowly opened their eyes, eventually sitting up and grabbing a can from Thistle, “Thanks,” they mumbled.

“No problem,” Thistle opened his own can. They were canned orange slices, something that Thistle actually liked.

After about 30 minutes of eating with a few small conversations here and there, Hunter returned.

“No luck,” he said, sitting down. Thistle handed him a can of the oranges. The rest of the group had already finished eating. 

“So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Hunter asked after he finished eating. 

Marcelino shrugged, leaning against Thistle, “Not really.” Everyone had all become comfortable with laying on each other or curling up together. They had all lost their families, to the point where they considered each other family. Luna and Hunter were the mother and father of the group, Thistle was the innocent younger brother, and Marcelino was the older and slightly more responsible sibling.

Luna and Hunter always made sure the others were safe, and always checked them for injuries when they returned from getting food or supplies. Marcelino kept an eye on Thistle when the other two weren’t around and made sure that he didn’t wander off on his own. He knew Thistle was smart, but he could occasionally be too curious for his own good. Thistle was the baby of the group since day one, always being the one everyone worried about when he left. It sucked that he couldn't leave for very long or else everyone would worry, but it's not like he couldn't protect himself.

"Did you find anything good while you were out, Thistle?" Hunter looked at the shorter boy. 

"Oh, I found a cool backpack. I kinda needed a new one since my old one was falling apart so I grabbed it." Thistle grabbed a galaxy-patterned backpack that was dirty but overall in decent condition. 

"Nice! That looks like a college bag," Luna leaned forward.

“You are the only person here who knows what a college bag would look like,” Marcelino deadpanned, tilting their head to look at Luna. Luna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Even when the world was falling apart around them, they still managed to have fun when they could. Everything was fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was not fine.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

So, I will be momentarily pausing this series and the book itself. I have no inspiration for this series and may rewrite the chapters. I will be starting three new series and will hopefully get a plot and other stuff set up to release those soon. I may try to set an upload schedule for each of them but it really depends on what happens in January. The latest the new stories will be is sometime in February, though hopefully no later.


End file.
